helping the half demon, Kiada
by Daniel Ryder
Summary: InuYasha meets a strenge half demon girl that needs his help, but the question is, is she friend or foe.


It is night and the moon shines brightly over a vast canyon. A river rushes through the middle of the canyon. A cloaked figure follows the river; constantly looking around to be sure nobody follows. The figure begins to walk closer and closer to a cliff off to the side of the canyon.

The figure feels along the wall of the canyon and finally comes to a stop. It blows at the wall revealing the mark of the hawk demon. The figure pushes in the mark and a slight crack forms along the wall of the canyon. The figure slips into the crack and begins to follow the tunnel inside.

When the figure reaches the end of the tunnel it finds a black box that also bares the mark of the hawk demon. The box is laced with small bones and claws, and is made of a soft featherlike fabric stretched over metal.

The figure opens the box to find a copper colored sword. Then the figure removes the sword and swings it. "The Takatsumega," The figure then whispers.

The figure finally lowers the robe's hood to reveal a young girl. The girl looked to be about thirteen years old and had jet black hair with golden streaks.

The girl places the sword in a sheath and turns to leave. "Now that I have my inheritance I shall gain revenge," She stated; flipping back her hair.

The girl left the cavern and headed upstream towards the village where her father was killed.

"I will avenge my father's death by destroying the village, not only will I avenge him but I will teach them to never mock a half demon," She said, unsheathing the Takatsumega and slashing at the air.

The girl threw off her cloak revealing two small golden wings. She jumped up at a height that would more than rival InuYasha's, and floated down to a large nest on top of the cliff. She laid the cloak down in the nest and put on her father's brown robes. She left the nest and began to head toward the village once more.

There was a large bridge across the canyon that led into the village. At the gate to the village two guards stood watch. "Where do you think your going _half demon_?" One of the guards asked.

"What did you say?" The girl asked with ferocity.

"I said, where you think your going _h-a-l-f d-e-m-o-n_," The guard stated.

"**DIE!**" the girl shouted running at the guard. She drew the Takatsumega and slashed at him, it going through effortlessly; he exploded as if he was squeezed at the point of penetration. "Your next," She said turning to the other guard. The guard ran toward the village, but as he did the, girl jumped into the air landing directly in front of the guard.

"Don't hurt me I have a family to care for," The guard cowered.

"Don't worry, I'll get them too," The girl cackled and slashed the guard down.

The girl then entered the village and the killing spree began. She first cut down anyone that stood in her way. One by one they fell until she reached the small hut of a fortune teller. She entered the hut and found the old woman sitting on a pillow.

"Have you come for me?" The woman asked.

"You could say that," The girl answered griping the Takatsumega

"I'm not who you want," The woman stated.

"You do live in this village don't you?" The girl asked.

"Of course, but what I mean is that you need my help," The woman explained.

"How could I need you?" The girl asked with annoyance.

"I know what you want, you want power, and you need me to tell you how to get it," The woman answered.

"If you value your life you will tell me what I need to do," The girl told the woman as she pulled back the Takatsumega.

"Fine I shall tell you, but it will be very difficult," The woman tells her. Her eyes then roll to the back of her head and she begins to speak. "You will first need to learn control over your body and soul, a priestess will help you with this, next you must find a blood relative and train with them to reach your full physical potential, and finally you must learn the true power of your fang by seeking out the one who created it."

"Thank you," The girl said kindly to the woman. "But you still live in the village of my fathers murder, which makes you marked."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Kagome, when are you coming back?" Shippo asked while sitting next to the bone eater's well.

"Yeah, we're going to need to continue our search for Nuraku," InuYasha muttered.

"What was that?" Kagome asked InuYasha. After she didn't get an answer she went on. "I'm not sure… hey who's that."

"Who's who?" InuYasha asked. Kagome pointed to a girl about 13 wearing a brown robe. "I don't know, but she looks familiar." He stood up and started to walk toward the girl. "What's your name kid, haven't seen you around here before."

"My name is Kaida," The girl stated. "Who are you?"

"What's it to ya?" InuYasha growled.

"InuYasha be nice. She told you hers," Kagome whispered to him.

"InuYasha," InuYasha said through clenched teeth. "Watchya ya doin here?"

"I came looking for the priestess Kaede," Kaida responded.

"Kaede? Why would you want to see her?" Shippo asked.

"Oh how cute, a little rabbit," Kaida said reaching to pet Shippo's head.

"I'm not a rabbit!" Shippo proclaimed.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's just your tail is so cute and fluffy. It reminds me of a rabbit's," Kaida apologized. "So what are you then?"

"I'm a fox," Shippo corrected.

"Okay, so why ya wana see Kaede?" InuYasha asked rudely.

"That's for me to know," Kaida responded.

"What InuYasha means is that Kaede's our friend and he wants to know if you wish to harm her," Kagome told Kaida.

"Are you a priestess as well?" Kaida asked.

"Not exactly," Kagome responded.

"Well I need a priestess, so could you please take me to Kaede?" Kaida asked

"Um actually I was just leaving, but I'm sure InuYasha would be happy to take you," Kagome told her, and then she turned to InuYasha, "Won't you?"

"Yah alright," InuYasha mumbled. "Come on Shippo."

"Bye," Kagome called, jumping over the side of the well.

InuYasha and Shippo then lead the strange girl Kaida down into the village to meet with Kaede.


End file.
